Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display separator, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display separator capable of separating a liquid crystal panel from a cover glass of a liquid crystal display bonded to the liquid crystal panel.
Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advent of the information age, the field of displays for visually expressing electrical information signals has rapidly developed. As such, a variety of flat display devices, having superior properties such as slimness, lightness and low power consumption, have been developed as replacements for existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Representative examples of such flat display devices may include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, and the like. Such flat display devices necessarily include a flat display panel to render an image. The flat display panel has a structure having two transparent insulating substrates facing each other joined such that a layer made of a material having inherent light-emitting properties or polarization properties is interposed between the substrates.
Among these, the liquid crystal display device displays images by controlling the light transmissibility of liquid crystals using an electrical field. To this end, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid panel containing liquid crystal cells, a backlight unit for emitting light to the liquid crystal panel, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal cells.
The liquid crystal panel has a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines that intersect with each other to define a plurality of unit pixel regions. Such a liquid crystal panel includes a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter array substrate facing each other, spacers disposed between both the substrates to maintain cell gaps therebetween, and liquid crystal charged in the cell gaps.
The thin film transistor array substrate includes gate lines and data lines, thin film transistors, composed of switch elements, at intersections between the gate lines and the data lines, pixel electrodes formed as liquid cell units and coupled to the thin film transistors, and an oriented film applied to the above elements. The gate lines and the data lines receive signals from driving circuits through respective pad portions. The thin film transistors supply voltage signals, supplied to the data lines, to the pixel electrodes, in response to scan signals supplied to the gate lines.
The color filter array substrate includes color filters formed as liquid cell units, a black matrix for providing boundaries between the color filters and for blocking incident external light, common electrodes for supplying a reference voltage to the liquid crystal cells in common, and an oriented film applied to the above elements.
The thin film transistor substrates and the color filter array substrates, which have been separately prepared, are arranged and joined to face each other. Liquid crystal is injected between the thin film transistor substrates and the color filter array substrates, and then sealed. Such a liquid crystal panel is attached to a reinforced cover glass so as to be used as a liquid crystal display device.
However, as such liquid crystal display devices are developed to have a high definition and a medium or large size, various defects are generated in their fabrication processes. Once defective display devices are identified, it is difficult to separate liquid crystal panels and cover glasses of the liquid crystal display devices for reuse. Furthermore, it is difficult to maintain cell gaps during the separation procedure, causing blots and the like to appear as defects in refurbished liquid crystal display. Most of the separation process is performed manually, and further defects can be generated depending on individual workers' skills.